The present invention relates to a panel bending machine with swiveling blade.
Panel bending machines, also known as paneling machines, used to bend sheet metal panels to a required profile, are known.
The sheet panel inserted in the paneling machine is locked between two members, a lower one named counter-blade, used to support the sheet panel, and a mobile upper member, named blank holder. The blank holder may be actuated vertically between a first upper position, which allows the introduction of the sheet panel in the machine between the blank holder and the counter-blade, and a second lower position for locking the panel and allowing the machining thereof. Paneling machines are equally known which also include the horizontal movement of the blank holder with respect to the counter-blade to allow further bending combinations.
During the step of bending, the panel is positioned so that one end thereof, the one intended to be bent, protrudes horizontally towards the inside of the machine. The panel end is bent either upwards or downwards by means of bending blades fitted on an essentially “C”-shaped support, named blade holder, which is actuated by hydraulic pistons or cam-connecting rod systems. Such a blade presses on the protruding end of the sheet to bend it by levering on the counter-blade and the blank holder.
The current solutions display limits in the case of particular bending profiles, characterized, for instance, by a small counter-bend interposed between two much wider bends. Indeed, the known paneling machines may not be able to carry out the described bending sequence for reasons of mechanical interference between panel and bending blades.
In view of the prior art, it is the object of the present invention to provide a panel bending machine with swiveling blade which can overcome this constraint.
In accordance with the present invention, said object is reached by means of a panel bending machine as disclosed in claim 1.